


You Don't Look Your Age

by Tiff33Tiff



Category: Charmed (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comments appreciated, Don't Judge Me, Don't Read This, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiff33Tiff/pseuds/Tiff33Tiff
Summary: Harry is just trying to do something new and boring and normal for once in his long life. Chris is just trying to make it in a family that saves the world every other day and twice on holiday. Can these two come together and have something beautiful or will secrets tear them apart?(Fair warning: I don't actually answer that question, this is really porn with fluff. THIS SUMMARY IS A LIE BUT IT SOUNDS COOL SO IT'S WHAT YOU'RE GETTING)





	1. Meet Cute?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a fic I wrote like 4 years ago that I never plan on finishing. As is, it is really just an introduction to a full story that will never be written by me. That being said, I open this up to whoever wants to continue writing this. Please give me credit where credit is due and you are free to contact me as someone to bounce ideas off.   
> Thank you!  
> and you're welcome? Possibly? For giving you this idea? And a pretty good start if I do say so myself (which I do)

Harry had been many things over the years. The Boy Who Lived, The Savior, The Chosen One, The Man Who Conquered, and last but not least, The Master of Death. Death came to him sometimes, mostly when he called, but sometimes to just tell him about his day. The stories he’d heard…

But no matter, Harry was perfectly normal now, thank you very much. At least, he was trying to be. Years of reading and  _ more  _ reading, and then schooling all over the world, had lead to America- to Muggle college. College seemed like a perfect plan for him. He could be young for a while, just to try it out. He hadn’t had a normal childhood, so he figured, why not?

He shifted in his seat and glanced at the secretary for the building he was trying to live in for the school year. It can’t take this long can it? What was the woman doing? It’s not like she was his age!

_ You’re not your age _ , he reminded himself. He might be in the forties in mind, but his body certainly wasn’t. No, one of the ‘advantages’ of being Master of Death. Aging seemed to not be a thing for him. He’d first noticed when he didn’t die some time after the Final Battle during Auror training. A misplaced “ **_bombarda maxima_ ** ” and a whole wall fell on him. When they finally got him out, he had not a scratch on his unconscious body. That was the beginning of the end, really.

“Mr. Black?” He looked at the secretary.  _ Finally!  _ “She’s ready to see you now.”

“Thank you.” His voice showed none of his impatience and annoyance, now so well schooled in the art of a Slytherin mask not even Slytherin himself would’ve known it was the famous Harry Potter beneath it. His features, though the same, were no longer shrouded behind round glasses and shaggy hair. His hair was, of course, still shaggy, but now it was properly styled to this time frame and perfectly fell in front of his scar. He didn’t have the heart to magically conceal it, feeling a connection through it to his long dead past.

Shaking off the sudden nostalgia, he walked into the open office door, eyeing the brass name plate:

 

_ Paige Matthews _

_ Consultant- Redhall _

 

Harry fancied himself a modern Sherlock Holmes as he sat, staring at Mrs. Matthews. There was something about her he couldn’t quite place. She didn’t seem to spend much time here, as the office was mostly empty and only had a few file cabinets. 

“Hello, hello, I’m Paige, you must be Harry.” She reached forward as if in a hurry and shook his hand vigorously.

“You seem busy. I can come back?”

“No, no, nonsense, I’m fine, super!” Whoever she was trying to fool, Harry wasn’t buying it. He gave her his patent pending no-nonsense psychologist look, and she caved almost immediately.

“I really don’t work here, okay man. I’m just a consultant, sort of. I’m brought in if they are giving new people residence or if there’s a particularly bad case with a kid. I don’t want to waste anymore of your time on your first day.”

“First day?” Harry was surprised. He thought this was the interview, not some strange sort of welcome wagon.

“Yeah, well I’m only brought people who are going to live here so...Congratulations?” She winced, and looked up before muttering something to herself. Harry didn’t bother paying attention. People were strange, he just ignored them most of the time.

“So, I got the room?”

“Sure, sure,” Paige waved him off making him think she really hadn’t heard a thing he’d said. “Listen, I’m going to go, why don’t I call you and we can have a proper sit down later? Okay, okay great. Leave your number with Denise. Good luck!”

She ran out of the room like her arse was on fire. Overall, it wasn’t as bad as he’d thought it would be. The lady had been weird, sure, but he was used to weird. Weird was normal, really. He gave his number to Denise and decided not to stick around. There was a pub he’d noticed on a fly over upon arriving in San Francisco that he wanted to check out.

The wait to get into the place was pretty long, so he decided it wouldn’t hurt to slip in the back. He was of course not noticed thanks to the ever helpful notice-me-not spell, but it still made his adrenaline pump like he was seventeen and on the run again. 

Once inside he went to the bar and ordered a rum and coke. The technology of today, though  more advanced, still didn’t change much about humans. They still drank, they still got pissed, they still passed out on the floor in a bar sometimes. Harry planned to do at least the first two. The effects of alcohol were thankfully, mercifully left untainted by his new immortal status. He still woke up feeling like a cat with a hairball, but minus the hangover headache. 

The bartender looked at him briefly in disbelief before shrugging. He probably figured that now fake IDs were impossible that he was legit, even if he looked roughly the same age he had when he died- meaning seventeen, maybe twenty if you pushed it. Harry had a legitimate ID, courtesy of a confounded clerc, but he rarely used it now. Pubs and clubs were so much funner getting into when you’re sneaking in.

“Danny!”

“‘Mione,” He sighed. She could find him anywhere, honestly. Why does he even try?

“Emma, remember?” Referring to her cover name. They thought it was funny to use the names of their actor-characters. She plopped down onto the barstool next to him, motioning to the bartender.

“Whatever.” He glanced at her, noticing her age was more toward his appearance. “Playing with Poly have you?”

“No, glamours. They’re rotten amongst some wizards but Muggles? So easily manipulated.”

He snorted. Of course she was experimenting, it was Hermione. 

“He know where you are?” Referring to her husband and third instalment of the Golden Trio.

“Yeah, he wasn’t happy. America is...different. England went to war with the colonies for more reasons than the Muggle ones.” She accepted her drink from the barkeep.

“If I wanted a history lesson, I would’ve visited.” He sighed.

“No, you wouldn’t have.” She shot him a look over her glass. 

He glanced away, shamed. She always knew what to say to make him feel...well, anything. 

“You should’ve been in Slytherin.”

“Please, if anything I would’ve been Ravenclaw. Don’t avoid the issue.” 

“‘Mio-Emma,” he sighed. “I can’t watch you all die while I stay the same. I’ve been to lots of places over the years. Everything is different where I go, but one thing remains the same. Death is everywhere. Death is constant. Death is neverending. And so am I.”

“You’ve talked to someone about this, at least?” Hermione tried, knowing he was a lost cause, but needing to try.

“Death is entertaining. He’s like….Castiel from Supernatural. Innocently curious. At least, the early years of Cas.”

“You can’t talk to  _ Death _ about your problems! He’s part of your problems!”

“No he isn’t, Emma. He didn’t make me this way. It just happened. Who else would I talk to about this? Who else would understand?” She looked around helplessly, searching the crowd as if she actually expected to find someone. When her face shifted into teasing territory, he knew she’d changed tactics. 

“How about him?” He reluctantly followed her gaze. The man in question had been looking at them but turned away, blushing at being caught staring. His short brown hair was spiked up like all the kids had it these days, he had on a tight red shirt and black jeans. Harry was certain he’d seen green eyes and his face looked amazing when flushed as it was. He can’t have been more than 20 something.

“What about him?” Harry didn’t like where this was going.

“At least let me live through you while I’m still here, please? He’s really hot. You know he is,” Hermione pleaded.

“I’m not denying what you’re saying, trust me, but that doesn’t change the fact I can’t actually just go up to that guy and start telling him my life story. Would he believe me? ‘Hiya cutie, I’m Harry Potter, wanna have sex?’ Yeah, no thanks. Plus, he’s so much younger than me, it’d be weird.” He scrunched up his face at the thought. Hermione rolled her eyes, tired of this repetitive argument.

“Well I’m not the one who lost their journal and allowed it to end up in a Muggles hands. What did you expect, her to just leave it as a nice story? No, she went and tweaked it before getting it published.”

“Rotten woman, making everyone think I ended up with Ginny. How preposterous.” Harry smirked as Hermione shot him her very own patent pending no nonsense look. She never liked him bringing it up because every time all she thought about was sixth year and his not-so-secret obsession with one Draco Malfoy. It wasn’t his fault the git was hot. Didn’t mean he’d wanted a relationship with him, not really.

“You do know we’re in public, right? Anyone could overhear us. Perhaps even lover boy over there…Oh look! Here he comes! Act natural.” She squirmed in her seat and glanced over his shoulder every few seconds.

“Emma, I really don-” He cut off when he sensed the guy. Whoa, totally not Muggle. He wasn’t a threat, so he didn’t do anything other than turn around, but he focused closely on his every move as he came closer just in case. Hermione thankfully still knew him better than anyone and realized what’d happened and was alert as well.

“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting,” the man started, apprehensive under the watchful eyes of Harry and Hermione. “I’m Chris, and I think I saw you at the campus this morning. Redhall, right?”

“Right,” Harry muttered, still not sure about this guy. “That’d be Daniel, my uh, twin. I’m Harry. Emma here was just here to help with the move. She’ll be leaving now.”

He shot her a pointed look. She rolled her eyes, but nodded to him as goodbye and walked off after shooting him a ‘I told you so’ and ‘we’ll talk about this later’ look.

“Where’s she going?” Chris’ eyes followed her, confused.

“Oh, did you want to talk to her, I can bring her back?” Harry teased. Even if he wasn’t a Muggle, he obviously had no idea who he was talking to so he figured why not. Plus, he wasn’t a Muggle, but wasn’t a wizard either; that made him interesting. He was already feeling tipsy from gulping down his drink when in Hermione’s  _ loving _ presence. Isn’t this what young people do? Get drunk and do something stupid?

“Oh,” Chris blushed cutely. “No, I wanted to talk to you.”

“Great!” He grinned. This was going to be awesome, to quote Barney (not the purple one).

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours and a quick stop at a convenience store for supplies (he hadn’t planned for sex to be a part of his college years, stupid him) later, they found themselves in Harry’s hotel room. Harry shoved him against the wall by the door as soon as he got the door open, magically closing it distractedly. Chris either didn’t notice or didn’t care. He roughly kissed him while getting as good as he gave. He liked the challenge. He wouldn’t be a Gryffindor if he didn’t. The moan he finally pulled from Chris as he surrendered and allowed Harry to shove his tongue in his mouth completely was by far worth the temporary power struggle. 

He smirked against Chris’ lips when he tried to pull away to throw off his shirt and Chris used the distraction to turn them and get him against the wall. Harry allowed the struggle to end, knowing he was bottoming tonight. He didn’t mind. The hardness of the wall had nothing on the protruding tent Chris’ trousers had as he pulled him closer, pinning himself between the wall and Chris and pressing Chris’ face harder into his own. He groaned when Chris took that as a sign of a kink (and rightfully so) and bit down hard on his bottom lip, almost drawing blood. His hands grabbed at his already disheveled hair, causing him to bare his neck.

“Oh, gods, Ch-Chris,” Harry panted out as Chris moved to his neck, biting and licking like it was the last thing he would ever do. He lost it when he moved onto his chest and a tongue teased at a nipple. “Bed- now!”

“Where?” Chris grunted out, pulling back only by a centimeter.

“Behind you, you nutter. We’re in a hotel room.” Harry huffed as he was shoved onto the bed and promptly covered by Chris’ body. “As much as I’m okay with you being on top, you have way too many clothes on to get anything done any time soon.”

Chris grinned at him cheekily and moved around until he was situated in between his legs. His shyness from before completely gone. Harry liked this side of him. 

“It’s okay, I like to go slow. Torturously, achingly slow.” He punctuated each word with a sharp bite to the neck and a downward thrust, causing their erections to rub together through their many-  _ too many _ \- layers of clothes. 

“Bastard,” Harry breathed, unable to get more than that out. 

“You’d love it, wouldn’t you?” Chris stared down at him, expression unreadable beneath curiosity and lust.

Harry took the advantage and shoved him over, settling himself straddling Chris’ lap, crotches lining up beautifully. Chris groaned under him, baring his neck so it was ripe for the picking. Harry leaned down and suckled his Adam’s apple, feeling the vibrations through it that went straight to his cock. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Chris looked up disbelievingly. He snorted and shook his head but didn’t comment, too busy with Harry’s tongue in his mouth. He didn’t know what it was about this non-Muggle that made him feel younger than he had in years, but he loved it. Speaking of Chris being a non-Muggle, he couldn’t help envisioning them doing this with his powers and whatever Chris could do. He moaned at the thought. He knew some great tricks (courtesy of the twin’s backroom sex toys shop) that he could do wandless. Not that he couldn’t do everything without a wand these days.

“-Arry?” Chris was looking at him, concerned. He realised he’d stopped kissing and had been staring at Chris deep in thought.

“Sorry, thinking.”

He grinned. “Well, then I’m not doing a good job, am I?”

“Guess not,” he retorted, then was promptly shoved onto his back again and divested of the rest of his clothes, minus his pants (boxers). Chris’ body remained annoyingly covered, however, and Harry was getting impatient. 

“Hurry your arse up before I finish without you.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Chris winked at the double meaning in his words, throwing his clothes everywhere in his haste to get naked. When he was down to his knickers, he paused and glanced around. 

“Your brother isn’t coming by tonight, is he?”

“No we, uh, he- we got separate rooms.” Chris nodded, taking his stuttering as a product of the lust. He grabbed the supplies they’d gotten from the convenience store; condoms and lube. Tearing open the rather large box of condoms, he picked one up from the pile it created on the ground and stalked toward him, tube of lube in his other hand. 

Groaning, Harry pulled him down on top of him, causing their still sheathed cocks to rub together. “Sweet mother of God-”

Harry couldn’t help but giggle at Chris’ word choice. It was silly, but he felt silly. He felt younger than he ever remembered feeling. Even as a child...well, it wasn’t exactly what you would call a childhood. 

“Are you laughing at me? I’ll show you what to laugh at!” Harry gasped as his cock felt the cold air suddenly before it was engulfed in the warm gloriousness that was Chris’ mouth.

“F-Fuck!”

Chris pulled back to smirk at him before licking his cock back into his mouth. one hand gripped the base tightly while the other fumbled with the lube. Getting it open, he pushed Harry’s legs wider open and coated a hand in the slippery substance, all the while still sucking his cock.

“Gods, just do it already!”

Pulling off of him, causing Harry to groan, Chris smirked cheekily again. “Naughty naughty. Patience Harry.”

“Just fuck me alr- FUCK!” He’d unceremoniously shoved two fingers into his hole while capturing his erection again and rolling his tongue around the tip, his other hand shoved deeply into his ruffled raven hair tugging roughly. Scissoring quickly, a third finger joined the other two and pumped, searching for-

“Fuck me! Chris I swear, get your dick in my ass now or I’m overpowering you!” His prostate being stimulated was the last straw. He may be okay as a bottom, but that didn’t mean he had to be submitting. He’d impale himself on Chris’ member if he didn’t hurry things along. They’d already been at this for an eternity- or at least, that what it felt like.

Chris apparently didn’t need any more encouragement and hastily removed his fingers before replacing them with the head of his dick. He circled around his hole teasingly before Harry shoved his hips down, capturing his dick inch by inch, slowly. Chris sloppily kissed him as he pushed in until he was fully sheathed. Harry’s hands gripped his short hair at the back of his neck tightly, earning a groan for his efforts.

“Fuck! Harry- ugh,” Chris panted, slowly pulling out and back in. Too slowly for Harry’s taste.

“Faster!”

“What- what did I- I say about- patience?” Chris asked him, speeding up by the smallest increment possible.

“Fuck that I- Bloody hell,” Harry screamed when Chris found that glorious bundle of nerves again, and then again. He became an incoherent puddle when he started going faster.

“Harder!” He managed to moan out, pulling Chris down for another sloppy kiss as he hastily complied. 

He was plowed into the bed sheets as Chris went harder and faster, Harry slowly turning into a weeping sobbing mess of pleasure. His legs were locked on the small of his back and his arms were wrapped around Chris’ shoulders, his nails digging in harder and harder as they went. Chris’ hand was securely wrapped around his waist and the other reached for his cock, gripping it tightly and pumping in time with his rapidly becoming uncoordinated thrusts. 

“Harry. Harry. Harry,” Chris chanted, shoving into him roughly and causing him to cry out in pleasure. 

“Chris!” His vision exploded as Chris gave one final thrust and they came together. Chris collapsed onto him not gently at all, but he didn’t mind. He was fairly certain they were floating at one point and those explosions in his vision were literal explosions, but he didn’t give a rat’s arse. 

Chris slowly pulled out of him and flipped onto his side. He looked as shagged out as Harry figured he probably did. They grinned at each other sleepily and didn’t even bother with the mess, besides Chris taking off the condom and throwing it into the trash bin.

“You’re good at that,” Harry murmured sleepily, not talking about the nice aim. He didn’t know the last time he’d ever been so relaxed and calm. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Chris replied, still smiling but slowly losing consciousness.

“That was so cliche.” Harry giggled.

“Who cares? Round two after a nap?” He proposed.

“Of course, what do you take me for, an old man?” Harry inwardly sniggered at the reality and truth in those words, way past caring that he was totally a cradle-robber. Chris visibly opened his eyes and traced his every line from unruly head hair to happy trail curls, making Harry shiver. 

“Definitely not.” Nothing else was said as they slowly fell asleep, both more relaxed than they’d felt in years, but neither knowing why.


	2. Family Fluff

Chris woke up the next morning to a shrill ringing that he recognized some time after it stopped going off as his phone. A groan from beside him caused him to glance over and see Harry’s sleeping face. He looked innocent when like this- and young. He didn’t look a day over 19, maybe 21 if you squinted at him.

Calm down, he told himself. Harry said the guy he saw at the college was his twin, meaning he was at least college age. Then he remembered some time last night when he was shaken awake by Harry, who urgently called to him. He’d thought it was a demon attack or something and had hastily looked around before turning to him confused.

“I don’t have a twin. Daniel is what my friends call me- it’s an inside joke, you wouldn’t get it. I’m sorry I lied. I just wasn’t sure if I wanted you knowing where I went to school.” He looked ashamed.

“But you brought me here anyway? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“I decided to do that after we got talking, Chris,” Harry retorted, not one to stay subdued for long. “I was a little busy after that.”

“Okay, okay,” Chris tried to understand. It was a little weird, but he figured he might’ve done it too so he couldn’t blame him. Harry waited a few minutes for his face to clear of suspicion before straddling him.

“Round two?” He grinned.

“Definitely.”

So, no twin. But he was at the college. Aunt Paige’s building to be exact. He wondered if she’d screened him for recruitment yet. Before he could think about it further, his phone chimed again.

“Shhh,” he heard from behind him as he moved to find where his jeans had gotten to.

“What?” He hissed into the phone, seeing it was Wyatt.

“Is that any way to greet me, dear brother? I’ve been calling you all morning.”

“Wyatt, what did you do?” He sighed. For the supposed leader of good, the guy screwed up things all the time.

“What, why do you always assume I did something?” Chris could tell from his voice he was lying. He sucked at that, too. “It was Mel I sw-”

“Hey!” He heard the muffled cry and shuffling before the clear voice of his little sister.

“Hiya fudge-face. Wy here f-ed up a vanquishing potion and we are now out of beetle toe.”

“Beetle toe? That’s some serious firepower you’re cooking. Need help?” Chris whispered, mindful of the mostly asleep mass on the bed behind him.

“You know I want to do these kind of things on my own now I’m old enough- though that’s not what Mom thinks.” He could hear her rolling her eyes.

“Careful she doesn’t hear you say that, you know how she is.” They shared a moment of sibling understanding.

“So, you can stop and get some, right?”

He sighed. Glancing back, he noticed Harry starting to stir. Crap. “Yeah, alright, I’m on my way.”

“Super, see ya big bro!” She hung up.

Sighing again, Chris moved over to Harry, whose forest green eyes blinked at him adorably while his face scrunched up. “You’re leaving?”

“Yeah, my siblings almost burnt down the house, I have to go fix it,” Chris joked making Harry jerk, eyes wide.

“They’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Chris quickly reassured. “Wyatt was just mixing the wrong ingredients. He always sucked at it.”

Crap, he’d totally just blurted out about potion making. There was something about Harry that made him feel like he didn’t have to hide.

“Oh, okay.” If he found what he’d said about ingredients blowing up strange, he didn’t comment. Curious.

“I- uh, I should get going.” He made no move to leave. They stared at each other briefly, before Harry looked away. “Will I see you again?”

He knew it was silly, because Harry would be living in the building Paige frequented for her Magic School recruiting. He still felt he had to ask, not sure if he’d ever see him again. It was almost pathetic how much he missed Harry already. He hadn’t even left yet!

“Of course, you have my number,” Harry said stretching and producing clean boxers from nowhere. Chris didn’t notice, distracted as he was watching his gorgeous lover’s muscles strain and hearing bones popping, making him think of the rigorous work out Harry put him through last night. _Wait_ , Chris’ mind cleared. _What number?_

“I do?” He doesn’t remember them exchanging numbers. He remembers flirting conversation, a vague recollection of a car ride, and then simply a tangle of limbs not being able to tell where Harry began and he ended.

“Duh, it’s in your phone. I put it there sometime last night. You’re a heavy sleeper, did you know?” Harry calmly went about picking up Chris’ clothes so he could get going because the man in question was too busy gaping.

“I- heavy- wh- I am not!” He pouted. He prided himself on his ability to spring into action when needed, even if he’d been asleep moments before. He’d needed the skill on many occasion in his line of work. How had Harry moving about at night not woken him up?

“Yes, well, I suppose I’m just that good at sex then, because you were out like a light.” He started putting Chris’ shirt on himself, reaching for one of his own from a worn out suitcase that looked like it’s been to hell and back- and that’s coming from Chris’ intimate knowledge of the place. “Here, put this on. Good, yeah, I like my clothes on you. Anyway, it’s either that or I’m a ninja out to kill you. I’m leaning toward the former just because your phone went off at like six this morning and has been going off sporadically since. I was cuddled up on you all shagged out so I just ignored it.”

Harry was jumping up and down getting into his jeans and missed the alternating tensing and relaxing Chris’ muscles went through during his speech. He’d never had a ninja out to kill him, but he’d had plenty other things. He melted, however when Harry continued. Okay, so maybe what Wyatt had been complaining about lately was true; he worried too much. Aunt Phoebe had told him not to worry about it, because his past-future self or whatever was neurotic, too. He didn’t know what to think about that now he actually remembered ‘old’ Chris. He wasn’t that bad, was he?

“So I’ll see you soon?” Chris asked.

“Definitely,” Harry beamed. Their goodbye kiss lasted several long minutes before he could pull himself away and leave.

 

* * *

 

 

Getting the beetle toe was easy. The problem he was now facing was his siblings and their inevitable questions about where he was last night. He knew they’d ask, especially when they saw the hickey on his neck. He didn’t remember how it got there, but it wasn’t the only one. Harry was an animal in bed- not that he was complaining.

“Hey lil bro- whoa whoa who gave you that?!” Wyatt exclaimed when he orbed into the attic. They did most potion making at home in case they needed Piper to help.

“It’s nothing, here’s your stuff.” He shoved the bag at him and prepared to orb out when Melinda screeched in his ear.

“Wait! Mom wants us to have a family dinner next Friday. Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe are coming with everyone!”

“Fine. I’ll be there. Anything else?” He was already mad enough he didn’t get any morning after shower sex.

“Yes! Where did you get that hickey? Who from? Was he cute?” Wyatt persisted. He always had an annoying interest in Chris’ love life when he found out he was gay. After he healed from the mental scarring walking in on his brother sucking someone off gave him, of course.

“It’s nothing, really,” Chris muttered, feeling his face heat up. He had always been like his mom when it came to stuff like this. Awkward about it except when it was happening.

“That hickey doesn’t look like nothing, Chris. Oh! And look!” Wyatt quickly pulled down his shirt collar showing off two more love bites from Harry. “Man, was he trying to eat you?”

“Well _that_ certainly happened a few times last night, if you must know,” Chris retorted shoving his brother away. Melinda ignored them, working on the potion Wyatt botched.

“Ew, bro! You know I don’t want _those_ kinda details!”

“Then stay outta my sex life!”

Before Wyatt could talk back, Chris’ phone rang. It was a number under ‘Danny’.

“Hello?”

“Hey,” Harry said through the phone.

“Oh, hey! Why’s your number under Danny?” Chris waved off Wyatt who was attempting to eavesdrop.

“Ah, my nickname. Maybe I’ll explain it to you later. Can’t spill all my secrets, or I wont be mysterious.”

“I’m sure you could pull it off even if I did know you through and through,” Chris murmured, trying to avoid Wyatt overhearing his attempt at flirting.

“Yeah,” Harry sighed. “Is your house safe?”

“Yup, I’ve saved my stupid brother from exploding, why?”

“Well, um, I know you just left and all, but do you wanna meet for coffee or something? You can show me around campus- or something?”

Chris smiled widely at the hopeful tone. “Yeah, sure. I’m not too far from your hotel actually, see ya in a few?”

“Cheers!”

Chuckling, he turned to say goodbye only to be confronted by twin crossed arms, raised eyebrows, and tapping feet that were his siblings. “Uh,” was his articulate response.

“Chris!” Mel yelled, punching him in the arm.

“Ow! What!?”

“Oh, don’t give me that! Who is he?” Mel demanded.

“Just someone I met last night at P3. He’s staying in Aunt Paige’s building at the uni when next semester starts.” He thought if he kept the information factual and minimal they’d let him go.

“That’s all very nice to know, but what about a name? First? Last? Middle? Nickname? Anything!” Man, Wyatt really needed to get his head out of his ass and get laid. It’s like he was trying to live vicariously through him.

“Guys, I’m going to be late!” Chris whined, hoping they’d cut him some slack.

“So? It takes seconds to orb. Calm down, bro. Give us a name!” Wyatt gripped his forearm, ensuring Chris couldn’t just orb out.

“Come on- guys! Ugh, ok ok! His name’s Harry, his friends call him Daniel, his eyes are like emeralds, he’s British, he’s short but in a good way, he’s insatiable, he’s mysterious and dark, he like this shirt on me because it’s his, he put his number in my phone under ‘MoD’ without me noticing, I slept with him last night and actually relaxed while asleep, and-- oh, God.”

His siblings stared at him, never having seen this before. Chris was always so reserved, never telling anyone his problems. It didn’t help that he remembered his past life, meaning he’s lived twice already and is pretty much twice his age in his head.

“Chris, bro. You got it baaddd!!” Wyatt slapped him on the back in sympathy right before Chris orbed out without saying goodbye. They didn’t deserve goodbye.

 

He knocked on the door that said 248, a room he’d just vacated two hours previously. He would’ve gone to the bridge to think this attraction out, but he’d promised Harry.

“Hey! I- uh I mean, hi,” Harry stumbled, blushing madly.

Chris surged forward and grabbed on to Harry, kissing him like his life depended on it- and right now, it felt like it did.

“I’m sorry,” Chris pulled away from the kiss, but Harry’d already wrapped around him like a monkey. “I know you wanted to go out but-.”

“Fuck going out, it’s my turn to top,” Harry muttered, before latching onto his mouth again. Chris didn’t complain; he shut the door behind him and made his way back to bed with Harry in his arms.

 

AND THE REST, AS THEY SAY, IS HISTORY….(or your future?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically a fic I wrote like 4 years ago that I never plan on finishing. As is, it is really just an introduction to a full story that will never be written by me. That being said, I open this up to whoever wants to continue writing this. Please give me credit where credit is due and you are free to contact me as someone to bounce ideas off. 
> 
> Thank you!  
> and you're welcome? Possibly? For giving you this idea? And a pretty good start if I do say so myself (which I do)


End file.
